I'm sorry's and make up sex
by WonderBoysLover
Summary: After another brutal beat down Roman is a little upset and asks the others not to bother him but Seth does anyway causing him to say some things he doesn't mean. Later that night Roman shows Seth just how much he means to him. M/M SEX One-shot


After getting beat down by half the locker room and evolution once again Roman was a little pissed. He was tired and all he wanted to do was get back to the hotel to shower and sleep. He pushed open the door to the shields private locker room and immediately grabbed a chair, throwing it against the wall. "Fuck, I'm so sick of this shit!"

Dean held open the door and watched his partner and friend. He knew how Roman got when he was upset and he didn't want to be close by when another chair was flung across the room. "Do you want some time alone, I can tell the Seth that you don't want to be bothered right now."

"Good idea." Roman sat down and grabbed a wet towel. "If he or anyone else is around me right now there's no telling what I might do."

"Alright then, I'll come back in a bit." Dean says turning to leave.

Once he was gone Roman laid his head back, closed his eyes and covered his face with the towel. The silence started to slowly cease his anger and stress but when he hears the door creek it came back. "Go away." He growled at the sudden intruder but when a hand was placed on his leg he immediately knew who it was. Next thing he knew the warm towel was removed from his face and brown eyes started back at him. "Didn't you talk to Dean?"

"Yeah but after what happened I had to know if you were okay." Seth set the towel next to him then looked back at Roman. "After we got backstage you pushed me and the trainers away when all we wanted to do was see if you were alright, are you?"

"What the hell do you think?" Roman snapped. "You saw what I've been through the past few weeks so you tell me how the hell can be alright!" Seth went to speak again but he quickly cut him off. "Just go Seth."

Seth flinched as Roman's loud and deep voice echoing throughout the locker room. "But Rome I thought you-"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Roman yelled sitting up. "I don't want you here Seth so go. God sometimes I wish that I never told you how I felt about you." He reached over and grabbed the towel before throwing it back on his face. Seconds later he heard the door open and close then it returned to complete silence and he was grateful but that didn't stop the sudden rush of guilt that came over him for his outburst on Seth. When he got back to the hotel he wasn't surprised to find it empty. Only Dean's bags rested on the floor by one of the beds. He walked over to the bed by the window and sat down, tossing his bags to the side. He kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed, pulling out his phone as he did so. He ended up calling Seth but the phone went straight to voicemail. "Fuck." He tried a few more times before giving up, deciding to talk to Seth whenever he got back. After taking a quick shower he pulled out his lab top and tried to keep himself busy until Seth showed up but he ended up falling asleep instead.

**...**

When Seth got to the hotel he found Roman sprawled over the bed. Dean was probably still out and wouldn't be back until late so it looked like it was just going to be him and Roman for a while. He took a few minutes to stare at his tag team partner. They've only been together a few weeks and it started out great, they couldn't keep their hands off each other but ever since this whole rivalry with newly formed evolution stared the two of them barely talked about their relationship. He thought back on what Roman said in the locker room. That he wished he'd never told Seth about his feeling. After everything they been through he couldn't believe Roman would say that. He sat on the empty bed and grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom. A half hour later he exited the bathroom to find Roman still dead asleep so he grabbed an extra towel, sat on the occupied bed and started to dry his hair. A few minutes later strong arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of legs were on either side of him, he immediately tensed.

Roman felt it and moved Seth's hair away from his neck. "I'm sorry Seth." He whispered, starting to kiss his back and shoulder. "I was upset and I didn't mean what I said, you're the most important person in my life." The palms of his hands rested on Seth's bare chest. "I know I don't express myself that much ever since evolution but I want you to know that I've never stopped loving you."

Seth closed his eyes as Roman poured his heart out. "You said that you wished you never told me how you feel."

"I was upset Seth." Roman says. "As I was going to the locker room Summer asked me if I was okay and I snapped on her too, making her upset. That's why I told Dean to tell you I wanted to be alone, because I didn't want to say anything to hurt you too." Slowly he felt Seth relax in his arms as he leans more into Roman who starts kissing his neck again.

Seth shifted in his arms and pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his waist. Roman gripped his hips and flipped them over so he was on top, never breaking their lips. Roman sat up and removed his T-shirt before doing the same with his sweatpants before reaching down to remove the towel from around Seth's waist. He took his time kissing down Seth's neck and chest before the two toned man pulled him back to his mouth by his hair. "Seth?" He breathed out against his lovers lips.

"I need you Rome." Seth whispered. "I need to feel you inside me."

Roman groaned when Seth pulled his lower half closer, their cocks brushing against each others. "I don't have anything."

"I don't need anything big man, just you." Seth whispered again. His hands reaching out to grip the bedsheets and he groaned as Roman entered him.

Roman felt Seth clinch around and ran his hand up and down his chest. "Shhhh, I got you." Once he was fully inside of Seth he cursed. "Fuck, I forgot how good it felt to be inside of you."

Eyes still closed Seth smiled and with one hand he reached up and grabbed Roman by the hair, gently pulling him down for a kiss. He bit down on the Samoans bottom lips when he slowly pulled out and gently moved back in. The two of them had never done anything without lube because Roman always feared he would hurt Seth and to be honest it did hurt at first but that pain instantly turned to pleasure and he slid his hands up Romans huge arms. His fingers weaved through his hair when Roman started kissing and biting his neck, pulling him back and into a kiss. "Oh god Rome...I can't... I'm gunna-" Seth saw stars as he came between him and Roman, his fingers still gripping the big man's hair.

Roman growled as he released himself inside the two toned man, biting down on Seth's shoulder as he did so. Completely out of breath he pulled out of Seth before collapsing on top of him. Wrapping his arms around his waist he leans up and kisses Seth on the cheek. "You're the only thing that keeps me sane in this fucked up company and I'd be nothing without you." He grumbled out as the need to sleep starting to take him over.

"God Roman you're so whipped." A voice suddenly says.

Roman looked away from Seth and towards the door, Dean was standing there. "Why, is that jealousy I smell on you Ambrose?"

Dean frowned and pulled his shirt to his nose before smiling. "Naw I believe that's the scent of a few of our fellow divas. Maybe I should have took them up on their offer and crashed in their room." He grabs one of his small bags and heads to the bathroom. "And I swear to god if you fuckers keep me up all night with your frolicking, you're going to regret it."

Roman smiled before laying his head back on Seth's chest, his eyes drifting shut. "I love you Seth."

Seth smiled as he ran his fingers through Roman's hair. "I love you too big man, always."

**End**

**Hope you** **guys** **enjoyed** **that** **and** **thanks** **for** **taking** **time** **to** **read it. :-) B****ELIEVE** **IN** **THE** **SHIELD :-) **


End file.
